1992
The following media in this list is from 1992. Movies Walt Disney Home Video Dumbo 1991.jpg|Dumbo|link=Dumbo (1985-1991 VHS) Swordinthestone 1991.jpg|The Sword in the Stone|link=The Sword in the Stone (1986-1991 VHS) Aliceinwonderland 1986.jpg|Alice in Wonderland|link=Alice in Wonderland (1986-1991 VHS) Robinhood 1991.jpg|Robin Hood|link=Robin Hood (1991 VHS) Marypoppins 1989.jpg|Mary Poppins|link=Mary Poppins (1985-1990 VHS) Bedknobsandbroomsticks 1989 front.JPG|Bedknobs and Broomsticks|link=Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1989 VHS) Therescuersdownunder.jpg|The Rescuers Down Under|link=The Rescuers Down Under (1991 VHS) SongoftheSouth.jpg|Song of the South (Europe and Japan only)|link=Song of the South (VHS) 101dalmatians 1992.jpg|101 Dalmatians (April 10)|link=101 Dalmatians (1992 VHS) Thegreatmousedetective 1992.jpg|The Great Mouse Detective (July 17)|link=The Great Mouse Detective (1992 VHS) Therescuers 1992.jpg|The Rescuers (September 18)|link=The Rescuers (1992 VHS) Beautyandthebeast.jpg|Beauty and the Beast (October 30)|link=Beauty and the Beast (1992 VHS) Sodeartomyheart 1992.jpg|So Dear to My Heart|link=So Dear to My Heart (1992 VHS) Sing-Along Songs Dsas heighho(2).jpg|Heigh Ho|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Heigh Ho Dsas zipadeedoodah(2).jpg|Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah Dsas youcanfly(2).jpg|You Can Fly|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: You Can Fly Dsas barenecessities(2).jpg|The Bare Necessities|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: The Bare Necessities Dsas funwithmusic(2).jpg|Fun with Music|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Fun with Music Dsas underthesea.jpg|Under the Sea|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Under the Sea Dsas disneylandfun.jpg|Disneyland Fun|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Disneyland Fun Dsas christmas(2).jpg|Very Merry Christmas Songs|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Very Merry Christmas Songs Dsas ilovetolaugh.jpg|I Love to Laugh|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious Dsas beourguest.jpg|Be Our Guest|link=Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Be Our Guest Columbia/TriStar Home Video Hook vhs.jpg|Hook|link=Hook (VHS/DVD/Blu-ray) 20th Century Fox Theatrical Homealone2.jpg|Home Alone 2: Lost in New York|link=Home Alone 2: Lost in New York Home Video Starwars 1990vhs.jpg|Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope|link=Star Wars Trilogy (1990-1995 VHS) Starwars2 vhs.jpg|Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back|link=Star Wars Trilogy (1990-1995 VHS) Starwars3 1990vhs.jpg|Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi|link=Star Wars Trilogy (1990-1995 VHS) Homealone vhs.jpg|Home Alone|link=Home Alone (VHS/DVD) Warner Bros. Home Video Goonies 1986vhs.jpg|The Goonies|link=The Goonies (VHS/DVD) MGM Wizardofoz vhs.jpg|The Wizard of Oz|link=The Wizard of Oz (1991-1995 VHS/Laserdisc) PC Software Microsoft Msdos5.png|MS-DOS 5.0|link=MS-DOS 5.0 Windows31 cover.jpg|Windows 3.1 (April 6)|link=Windows 3.1 Television NBC Starwars2 vhs.jpg|Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (June 28)|link=Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Starwars3 1990vhs.jpg|Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (June 29)|link=Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi CBS Garfieldandfriends.jpg|Garfield and Friends|link=Garfield and Friends littlemermaid_tvlogo.jpg|The Little Mermaid (September 11)|link=The Little Mermaid (TV series) ABC Fullhouse_1993.png|Full House|link=Full House Newadventuresofwinniethepooh.jpg|The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh|link=The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh PBS shiningtimestation_logo.png|Shining Time Station|link=Shining Time Station Barney season1.jpg|Barney & Friends (April 6)|link=Barney & Friends Broadcast syndication Fullhouse 1987.png|Full House|link=Full House Jeopardy 1992.jpg|Jeopardy!|link=Jeopardy! Wheeloffortune 1992.jpg|Wheel of Fortune|link=Wheel of Fortune HBO/Cinemax Homealone title.jpg|Home Alone (March 1)|link=Home Alone Starwars2 vhs.jpg|Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (October 5)|link=Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Starwars3 1990vhs.jpg|Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (October 7)|link=Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Showtime/The Movie Channel Starwars2 vhs.jpg|Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (September 26)|link=Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Starwars3 1990vhs.jpg|Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (September 27)|link=Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi The Disney Channel Goonies title.jpg|The Goonies|link=The Goonies Grinch title.jpg|The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat Pontoffelpock_title.jpg|Pontoffel Pock, Where Are You? Grinchnight title.jpg|Halloween is Grinch Night The Family Channel Smbss.jpg|Super Mario Bros. Super Show|link=Super Mario Bros. Super Show Aosmb3.jpg|Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3|link=Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 Smw title.jpg|Super Mario World|link=Super Mario World (TV series) Home video Barney & the Backyard Gang Backyardshow(2).jpg|The Backyard Show|link=Barney & the Backyard Gang: The Backyard Show threewishes(2).jpg|Three Wishes|link=Barney & the Backyard Gang: Three Wishes dayatthebeach(2).jpg|A Day at the Beach|link=Barney & the Backyard Gang: A Day at the Beach Waitingforsanta(2).jpg|Waiting for Santa|link=Barney & the Backyard Gang: Waiting for Santa Campfiresingalong(2).jpg|Campfire Sing-Along|link=Barney & the Backyard Gang: Campfire Sing-Along Barneygoestoschool(2).jpg|Barney Goes to School|link=Barney & the Backyard Gang: Barney Goes to School Barneyinconcert(2).jpg|Barney in Concert|link=Barney & the Backyard Gang: Barney in Concert Rockwithbarney.jpg|Rock with Barney|link=Barney & the Backyard Gang: Rock with Barney Barneysbirthday.jpg|Barney's Birthday|link=Barney's Birthday (VHS) Dr. Seuss Catinthehat 1989vhs.jpg|The Cat in the Hat Lorax 1989vhs.jpg|The Lorax Drseussontheloose vhs.jpg|Dr. Seuss on the Loose Hooberbloob 1989vhs.jpg|The Hoober-Bloob Highway Grinch 1992vhs.jpg|The Cat in the Hat Gets Grinched Pontoffelpock 1992vhs.jpg|Pontoffel Pock, Where Are You? Grinchnight 1992vhs.jpg|It's Grinch Night! Kidsongs Kidsongs1990 macdonaldsfarm.jpg|A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm|link=Kidsongs: A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm (video) Kidsongs1990 worldtosing.jpg|I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing|link=Kidsongs: I'd Like to Teach the World to Sing Kidsongs1990 goodnightsleeptight.jpg|Good Night, Sleep Tight|link=Kidsongs: Good Night, Sleep Tight Kidsongs1990 carsboatstrainsplanes.JPG|Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes|link=Kidsongs: Cars, Boats, Trains and Planes (video) Kidsongs1990 homeontherange.jpg|Home on the Range|link=Kidsongs: Yankee Doodle Dandy Kidsongs1990 daywiththeanimals.png|A Day with the Animals|link=Kidsongs: A Day with the Animals Kidsongs1990 whatiwanttobe.jpg|What I Want to Be!|link=Kidsongs: What I Want to Be! Kidsongs1990 letsplayball.jpg|Let's Play Ball!|link=Kidsongs: Let's Play Ball Kidsongs1990 dayatthecircus.jpg|A Day at the Circus|link=Kidsongs: A Day at the Circus Kidsongs dayatcamp.jpg|A Day at Camp|link=Kidsongs: A Day at Camp Kidsongs rollercoaster.jpg|Ride the Roller Coaster|link=Kidsongs: Ride the Roller Coaster Kidsongs verysillysongs.jpg|Very Silly Songs|link=Kidsongs: Very Silly Songs Kidsongs christmas.png|We Wish You a Merry Christmas|link=Kidsongs: We Wish You a Merry Christmas (video) Thomas & Friends ThomasGetsTricked 1990VHS.png|Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories|link=Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories (VHS/DVD) JamesLearnsALesson 1990VHS.png|James Learns a Lesson and Other Stories|link=James Learns a Lesson and Other Stories (VHS/DVD) Tenders&Turntables VHS.jpg|Tenders and Turntables and Other Stories|link=Tenders and Turntables and Other Stories (VHS) ThomasBreakstheRulesVHS.jpg|Thomas Breaks the Rules and Other Stories|link=Thomas Breaks the Rules and Other Stories (VHS) BetterLateThanNever 1991VHS.jpg|Better Late Than Never and Other Stories|link=Better Late Than Never and Other Stories (VHS) TrustThomas VHS.jpg|Trust Thomas and Other Stories|link=Trust Thomas and Other Stories (VHS/DVD) ThomasGetsBumped 1992VHS.jpg|Thomas Gets Bumped and Other Stories|link=Thomas Gets Bumped and Other Stories (VHS/DVD) Shining Time Station Tisagift vhs front.jpg|Shining Time Station: 'Tis a Gift|link=Shining Time Station: 'Tis a Gift (VHS) Singsongs vhs.jpg|Shining Time Station: Singsongs|link=Shining Time Station: Singsongs (VHS) Video Games Mario Smw.jpg|Super Mario World|link=Super Mario World Smk.jpg|Super Mario Kart (September 2)|link=Super Mario Kart Sml2 1992.jpg|Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins (November 2)|link=Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins Sonic Sonicthehedgehog genesis.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog|link=Sonic the Hedgehog Sonicthehedgehog2.png|Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (November 17)|link=Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Kirby Kirbysdreamland japanese.jpg|Kirby's Dream Land (April 27)|link=Kirby's Dream Land Music Homealone2 soundtrack.gif|Home Alone 2: Lost in New York: Original Soundtrack Album|link=Home Alone 2: Lost in New York: Original Soundtrack Album Homealone2 originalscore.jpg|Home Alone 2: Lost in New York: Original Score|link=Home Alone 2: Lost in New York: Original Score Logos of 1992 Universal (1991).jpg|Universal Pictures|link=Universal Pictures Universal Television (1991).jpg|Universal Television|link=Universal Television MCA-Universal Home Video (1990).jpg|MCA Home Video|link=Universal Studios Home Entertainment Paramount (1989).jpg|Paramount Pictures|link=Paramount Pictures Paramount Television (1989).jpg|Paramount Television|link=Paramount Television Paramount Home Video (1989).jpg|Paramount Home Video|link=Paramount Home Entertainment CIC Video (1992-B).jpg|CIC Video Warner Bros. Pictures (1992).jpg|Warner Bros.|link=Warner Bros. Pictures Warner Bros. Television (1992).jpg|Warner Bros. Television|link=Warner Bros. Television Warner Home Video (1990).jpg|Warner Home Video|link=Warner Home Video Columbia Pictures (1981).jpg|Columbia Pictures|link=Columbia Pictures Tristar Pictures (1984).jpg|TriStar Pictures|link=TriStar Pictures Columbia Pictures Television (1992).jpg|Columbia Pictures Television|link=Sony Pictures Television Tristar Television (1992).jpg|TriStar Television Columbia_Tristar_Home_Video_(1992-A).jpg|Columbia TriStar Home Video|link=Sony Pictures Home Entertainment 20th Century Fox (1981).jpg|20th Century Fox|link=20th Century Fox Film Corporation 20th Television (1992).jpg|20th Television Fox|link=20th Century Fox Television Fox Video (1991).jpg|Fox Video|link=20th Century Fox Home Entertainment MGM-UA Home Video (1982).jpg|MGM/UA Home Video|link=MGM Home Entertainment Walt Disney Pictures (1990).jpg|Walt Disney Pictures|link=Walt Disney Pictures Walt Disney Television (1985).jpg|Walt Disney Television|link=Walt Disney Television Buena Vista Television (1990).jpg|Buena Vista Television|link=Disney/ABC Domestic Television Walt Disney Home Video (1986).jpg|Walt Disney Home Video|link=Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Walt Disney Classics (1992).jpg|Walt Disney Classics|link=Walt Disney Classics Touchstone Pictures (1986).jpg|Touchstone Films|link=Touchstone Pictures Touchstone Home Video (1987).jpg|Touchstone Home Video|link=Touchstone Home Entertainment NBC_logo.png|NBC|link=NBC Cbs-logo.png|CBS|link=CBS American Broadcasting Company Logo.png|ABC|link=ABC Merv Griffin Enterprises (1992).jpg|Merv Griffin Enterprises|link=Merv Griffin Enterprises KingWorld (1990).jpg|KingWorld|link=KingWorld DiC (1990).jpg|DiC Entertainment|link=DiC Entertainment View-Master Video (1985).jpg|View-Master Video Warner Bros. Records (1985).jpg|Warner Bros. Records Together Again Video Productions (1987).png|Together Again Video Productions The Lyons Group (1988).jpg|The Lyons Group|link=HiT Entertainment Barney Home Video (1992).jpg|Barney Home Video Britt Allcroft (1989).jpg|The Britt Allcroft Company Strand VCI Entertainment.png|Strand VCI Entertainment PBS (1989).jpg|PBS|link=Public Broadcasting Service HBO logo.png|HBO|link=HBO Cinemax logo.png|Cinemax|link=Cinemax Showtime logo 1990.png|Showtime|link=Showtime TheMovieChannel1988.png|The Movie Channel|link=The Movie Channel The Disney Channel 1986.png|The Disney Channel|link=Disney Channel The Family Channel.png|The Family Channel|link=Freeform CC 1987.png|The Caption Center|link=Closed captioning NCI 1980.png|National Captioning Institute Nes_logo.png|Nintendo Entertainment System|link=Nintendo Entertainment System Sega-master-system-logo.jpg|Sega Master System|link=Sega Master System Sega Genesis Logo.png|Sega Genesis|link=Sega Genesis Gameboy_logo.png|Game Boy|link=Game Boy Sega Game Gear Logo.png|Sega Game Gear|link=Sega Game Gear Snes logo.png|Super Nintendo Entertainment System|link=Super Nintendo Entertainment System Category:Timeline